Rationalising the supernatural?
by hellsbells101
Summary: Bones and Booth are having vivid dreams. Trouble with them they aren't dreams but rather memories. So what happens when everyone favourites duo remember being a slayer and a souled vampire
1. Chapter 1

Premise: In the Season Two Finale Buffy jumps with the re-souled Angel, not wanting him to face hell alone. The powers upset about potentially losing their two champions diverted them to the bones universe. Therefore, canon diverges in Buffy after Season 2 and in Bones from Season 3 finale. However, in this universe, Zach is not Gormogon's apprentice but the Season three finale is still Canon minus Zach.

A/N This was started a while ago and posted to . I am editing it and posting it here and probably live journal.

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy, nor Bones. I only own my twisted imagination.

Pairings Booth (Angel)/Brennan (Buffy)

Prologue: Memories

It had been a week since they had found out Booth was actually alive; initially she had been so furious she had punched him. Temperance had been devastated by Booth's death; regretting never having the chance to tell him, how much he meant to her. Since then, Booth had hastily apologised and tried to find out why she had not been told. In the week since his resurrection they had spent the whole week together, Bones had insisted that she take care of him.

They had fallen asleep on her couch once again and she was once again dreaming. It was the same dream each time; she was fighting mythological vampires and demons. This dream was new, it felt different it gave her the strangest feeling of deja-vu. She was walking down an alleyway and could not shake the feeling she was being followed. She waited; baiting a trap for her would be stalker. In the end, it was a simple takedown but her surprise was she saw who her mystery assailant was; the man under her foot was Booth!

She startled awake instinctively shouting the man's name "Angel."

At the same time, Booth awoke calling, "Buffy."

The couple turned to each other in shock as previously blocked memories cascaded forward. As the onslaught ended both had silent tears running down their faces, Booth gently stroked her cheek with an old familiarity. The couple knew they needed more information and knew exactly whom they could extract it from, looking up at the ceiling both shouted, "Whistler!"

The messenger demon entered to the side, "How's it hangin' boys and girl."

Bones was struggling for the moment to compartmentalise the memories and was struggling with the warring personalities as they blended. Brennan's response was more Buffy-esque, "I don't know, I mean I'm in a new dimension, my undead love has a pulse and oh yeah I have a PhD!"

Whistler backed up from the angry slayer, "Okay. Listen I'm to pass on a message, your old friends method of getting rid of a big bad will be to transport it into what they think is a hell dimension."

Brennan finally able to get all the new memories compartmentalised, "Let me guess it's about to be dropped into our laps."

Whistler futilely tried to placate the angry slayer, "Look the Powers were a bit put out when they lost both their champions to Acathlea. So they diverted the portal here enabling you to continue the good fight."

Brennan was quickly becoming furious, "It's all I've ever done."

She only relaxed when Booth pulled her into his embrace. Booth knew that both as Buffy and as Bones she hated being manipulated. Allowing Booth to be comfort her carried on, feeling slightly calmer, "How long have we been here and there is now way you're making Booth a Vamp."

Whistler's self-preservation instincts started to kick in, "Listen you've been here for ten actual years and your right about Powers. They are unleashing all the restraints that you have had on your abilities. Though it appears, you have managed to remember your fighting and weapon skills. Angel will regain his strength and his healing but he'll have none of the disadvantages Princess. Now I gotta split but I have one final message from the powers 'You'll know it when you see it'."

They were then left alone on her couch, still locked in each other's embrace as they became lost in the memories. They could not help but admire the irony of the situation, no matter what universe they were in, they certainly seemed to be drawn to one another. Bones was no longer allowing a stupid line to separate them. She twisted on his lap so she could kiss him; Booth did not think he reacted instinctively drawing her into a more passionate kiss. He had wanted this for so long and could not believe they would finally have a chance. This universe had offered them him amazing gifts, he had a young son and he no longer had to worry that his love would bring out his Jekyll, combined with recent events made him realise he needed to stop running from their love.

Now they were finally on the same wavelength, as she gently led him to her bedroom. He was about to protest but she put a finger to his lips, after all, she was an adult and knew what she wanted from life, "We are both still dealing with the memories now. For now I just want to sleep in your arms and there is now way in hell, I will let you brood for past dimensional issues."

He chuckled, hearing aspects of their old personalities filter through. It seemed that no matter where they were, they were meant to be together.


	2. weekend fun

The morning light filtered through causing Bones to wake up feeling very satisfied. She could get use to waking up in Booth's arms. The night before the couple had talked about everything and started to make tentative plans. Bones had been firm on two things, no more lines and they would be there for each other. It was going to be hard they were no longer just a vampire and a slayer and the extra memories were going to make things confusing for a while; both for themselves and their friends.

Buffy was glad about her time in the new dimension, she had been given a chance to explore an education. She was very glad for her ability to compartmentalise, for now she would file away her memories and deal with them when she had a chance. Having decided to explore a new relationship they were determined to do it right and therefore, had set up a meeting with Director Cullen on Monday; as neither intended to hide their relationship. Bones though wanted to arrange a surprise for Booth; she carefully slipped out of bed to phone Rebecca. She explained to Rebecca that she felt bad that Booth was missing his weekend with Parker and she would be more than happy to have them both stay with her.

When Booth awoke, to see Bones smiling face he could not help but thank the powers for giving them a chance to be together. She gave him a bright smile and let him know, "I have a few errands to run and a surprise to collect. By the time I'm back, you better have stopped brooding or I'll have to kick your behind."

He gave her a wry grin and teased, "Glad to see you remembered you have a PhD and what about the squints seeing a gradual change."

She just narrowed her eyes as she got dressed, "By the time I get back Booth or else." She slipped on her shirt and shrugged, "Once they find out we're together I think their craniums will explode."

Booth chuckled, "Now I am being mocked."

* * *

As she pulled up the drive, she saw Rebecca and Parker waiting, Parker was excited and ran straight into her arms. She thanked god for the return of her strength otherwise, she would have been flat on her ass. She easily twisted Parker so he rested comfortably on her hip so she could talk to Rebecca, "Dr Bones is it true that I get to stay with you and Daddy. Coz I know he was hurts and needs my help to feel better."

Bones looked at the child with delight at his innocence and excitement. She was also grateful for the new memories as previously she had always struggled with social interaction as Temperance Brennan.

Rebecca watched curiously, Seeley's partner seemed a little was unsure what was different; however, it started the minute the scientist casually flicked her car door shut with her boot. The interaction between Parker and the Anthropologist was another thing that surprised Rebecca. Dr Brennan always seemed to be able to get along with Parker but today it just seemed so much easier for the genius. She was horrified at hearing Parker call her Dr Bones, "Parker. Honey her name is Dr Brennan."

Bones laughed softly, "It's alright he struggles with my name. He heard Booth call me Bones and now I'm Dr Bones."

Rebecca seemed to relax upon hearing that and handed Brennan a prepared pack for Parker, "It's great you're doing this for Booth."

Booth lay on the couch just thinking through everything that had happened in past 24 hours. His memories as Seeley Booth were traumatic, especially his time as a sniper however now he had to deal with everything as Angel/Angelus. In a moment of wisdom, he decided to focus on the positives of being human. He now had a son something he could never hope for in the vampire world, as well as, a chance to be with his soul mate.

The phrase should have seemed clichéd but NO truer words had ever been spoken. They had been dropped into this verse with new memories, new ideas of family and therefore different personalities. Despite all these things, they had still been drawn together. He drew on his previous experience of dealing with his memories as a sniper by learning from his mistakes and moving forward. After all, his future promised Bones, Parker, fighting injustices and the occasional apocalypse he sensed his life would never be dull.

He could sense Bones as she approached her door; it seemed the familiar bond between them still existed. What he did not expect was the small whirling dervish that was his son, "Daddy."

He instinctively hugged his son tight, "Hey bub, I've missed you buddy."

Parker giggled, "We've brought a few surprises but I promised not to say."

Booth quirked an eyebrow at his partner, who was standing leaning against her door, "Did you now?"

She did not move, nor did she give much away, "Yep the only clue is that you'll love them and I may need your help."

An hour later, it seemed that half of the electronic store had been delivered to the apartment. Booth had helped put things up; his shoulder feeling better thanks to his accelerated healing. Booth took to teasing Bones, "Why is it that I've been after you to buy a TV for years and Parker manages it in one go."

Bones smirked at him, eyes twinkling, "Well Anthropologically speaking children are adorable."

Booth filed that piece of information away, "So … just for future reference. If I want you to do something I should ask Parker."

"Yep." Bones stood in a fluid motion trying to find suitable food for Parker.

The evening found the pair sitting curled up on the sofa. If Angela had walked in on the pair then the resulting squeal would have shattered some of the glass ornaments. They loved spending the day with Parker but needed the evening to discuss things. One thing that had become clear over the day was that their personalities were changing, becoming an amalgamation of Buffy/Bones and Booth/Angel.

In order not to arouse suspicion, they agreed that the others should see a gradual change. The absolute look of horror that crossed Bone's face when she realised she could no longer pun was a moment that Booth wished dearly wished he could have captured on capture. Her horror didn't end though as she exclaimed, "You have to explain pop culture."

He just pulled her closer to his chest, "I don't mind. I still say the others will freak when you start cracking jokes and start punning."

She swivelled to face him, smiling smugly, "Maybe but if I can do it gradually, I doubt there will be a problem. After all, you've said it yourself I have a disturbingly steep learning curve."

Booth could not really argue with that assessment, all he knew was that things were about to get very interesting.


	3. meetings

Meetings

Booth had wrangled an early meeting with Director Cullen that morning. Therefore, they were in his SUV travelling towards the FBI building when Booth's cell went off, "Booth."

"G-man do you know where Brennan is because it is 9:10 and she isn't here.? I'm pretty sure it's a sign of the apocalypse."

To the flighty artist it was only a joke. However, if she had been in the car with the crime-fighting duo she would have noticed them both stiffen. Booth whispered, "Relax it's not a Tuesday." Then louder so he could answer Angela, "Well Ange you can relax. Bones is with me, we have a meeting with Director Cullen this morning. I already let Cam know."

They heard the artist let out an audible sigh of relief, "You better bring her back G-man."

Bones rolled her eyes, "You know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know sweetie but I worry."

They were on the steps of the FBI Building, Booth forgot to tell her, "I forgot you'll have your gun permit by the end of the week."

Bones smirked, "So now we know what it takes, a potential apocalypse."

He pouted, "Laugh it up."

It was time for their meeting and Booth directed Bones to her sit in the familiar way of a hand at the small of her back. The Director kept up a gruff appearance but truth be told he had a lot of respect for the pair.

Booth started tentatively, "Well Sir . . ."

Bones took pity knowing romance was something he had never been comfortable discussing, "Honestly we'd like to start a romantic relationship."

Anyone would forgive him for the shock which was apparent on his face, "I see. Why exactly do you want my permission?"

Booth took over the conversation, "Well sir, the feelings have always been there but out of respect to the FBI we've never let it progress. However, with recent events we want to pursue a relationship."

Director Cullen inwardly smiled and wondered just how much money he could make in the office pool, "Well I will say that officially the guidelines are for FBI officers and Dr Brennan while a valuable asset is considered only a consultant. Therefore no rules have been broken." Cullen took a deep breath so he could reassure the partners. "I appreciate the honesty you have shown and will make only one stipulation for you maintaining your partnership and that is you continue to see Dr Sweets."

Booth and Bones didn't even need to look at each other as they both agreed, "Of course that is acceptable."

Having got what they wanted out of the meeting, they quickly left, however, before leaving Brennan turned around, "Director?"

"Yes Dr Brennan"

She had an enigmatic smile, "As I understand tomorrow is a good day for a flutter."

Cullen managed to maintain his composure during what he thought could only be described as a surreal meeting. It could be his imagination but Dr Brennan this morning seemed to be more approachable, "I will take that under advisement."

Booth was curious as to what his partner had been referring to. He waited until they were in the lift, "What was that all about?"

Bones couldn't help but look incredulously at Booth, "You mean you don't know about the pool about us?"

"THERE'S A WHAT?"

Now she was smug, usually she was the oblivious one, "Surely you know about the office gossip and betting pool. I know the one at the Jeffersonian is worth a substantial amount."

Booth wanted to be angry but somehow but he couldn't quite manage to be angry.

* * *

He dropped her back to the medico-legal lab before they left the car park, "Here catch."

She caught it before she turned around; highlighting her returning powers. She opened the small jewellery box and had a brief moment of deja-vu she saw the beautiful small cross. A wry smile crossed her face, "Least I know you want to be my friend this time."

She held the necklace up so Booth could help her put it on. She lifted her hair so her neck was clear and he whispered huskily in her ear, "I want to be a lot more than that and you know it."

Even now a light touch was enough to gain a reaction from her. Taking advantage of the situation, Booth put his hands on her hips and gently twisted Bones around to steal a hug and kiss.

She tucked the cross into her white shirt and noticed her grad student crossing the car park. It was a terrific shame that Wendell's face was not captured on camera.

Brennan whispered to Booth, "I think I know the perfect way to help Wendell."

The flustered graduate student did not quite know what to say. Booth let him off the hook, "Relax Goalie. Here's the thing you keep this quiet till tomorrow and you can make a killing in the pool."

Wendell relaxed, "Sounds fine to me, by the way congratulations."

Dr Brennan smiled widely, "Thanks Wendell I'll be in shortly I just want to say bye to Booth."

Wendell entered the Lab to find Hodgin's and Zach having to listen to another Ange rant. That morning the artist was particularly mournful that despite her best efforts, her best friend was not with her favourite G-man.

Hodgin's upon seeing the young graduate student could have wept in relief thinking he had found an out, "Hey Wendell I promised you help didn't I."

Even the most oblivious man would have seen the Dr's attempt to escape his current position. Wendell though was curious, "What's up Angela?"

The pretty artist huffed, "You know that Dr Brennan and Agent Booth are made for each other. I mean the betting pool is swelling to giant proportions. Speaking of which, as one of us you should place a bet."

Wendell wondered if the situation could have presented itself any more perfectly. He knew he was no good at deception so he never tried, shrugging, hoping he appeared nonchalant, "Sure I'll have tomorrow."

Hodgin's looked at him curiously, "Why tomorrow?"

He maintained his composure and shrugged his shoulders, "Seems a good as day as any."

Hodgin's maintained the stare for a little longer but then seemed to dismiss whatever thought, "That's the spirit."

If the others had been paying attention they would have seen Dr Brennan's happy smile.

A/N As always read and review thanks for reading.


	4. insanity is contagious

Insanity is contagious

Angela had watched her best friend all day and could tell something was different but she couldn't put her finger on it. The scientist had not berated any of her students even when they made mistakes and there seemed to be a happy glow around her that had not been there for quite awhile.

Angela was sitting upon the platform talking to Hodgin's but her shrewd eyes followed her friend as Brennan walked into her office, "Something is up with that girl."

"What's that babe?"

Angela rolled her eyes, she truly loved Hodgin's but sometimes he was clueless. She wanted some answers, so with new resolve stood up, "Nothing I'm going to get some answers."

* * *

Angela walked into her best friend's office to see her furiously scribbling notes into a journal. It seems her friend was working even harder than normal today, a little curious she asked, "What's with the even crazier work ethic?"

Brennan looked up from her work, "I have a date tonight and need to finish the work before I leave." The fact that she was also trying to read upon several supernatural books she tracked down was left unsaid.

She was unsure how she was going to explain the cross she was wearing; let alone the fact she accepted the supernatural. These were not concepts that could usually be associated with the ultra logical anthropologist.

Angela's jaw dropped hearing the news, "That's great sweetie do I know the guy?"

Brennan looked up, "You'll meet him when he comes to collect me."

Angela was a little confused, "Not gonna give me a clue?"

Angela saw what could only be described as a teasing grin on her best friend's face, "No that's all I say."

* * *

Angela left her friends office even more confused than when she entered. Her friend had seemed much more relaxed and acted less formal than she was accustomed to from Brennan. She had admitted she was going on a date and Angela guessed that whoever it was was important to Brennan. The only question that remained was who was the new man in Brennan's life? Also, why were none 'squints' aware of this new man?

An evil thought took a hold though; it did not really matter because she was sure that Booth would scare them away.

Hodgin's walked into the area that served as a coffee break and breathed a sigh of relief. He loved his girlfriend dearly but once she decided to follow a certain path, then she could not be deterred. He came and sat down on the sofa, "Wendell is your girl as crazy mine?"

The graduate student blushed, "No why you ask?"

"It seems Dr B has a new man."

Wendell started blushing and excused himself. Hodgin's frowned, it seemed the young graduate was catching whatever sanity was invading the air. Although, it could also mean that Wendell knew what was going on but that could not be the case could it.

* * *

Bones had finished all her work and changed into the dress she had brought with her to the office. She kept one smart dress in the office, as she was often required to attend functions so it was just easier to keep one dress at the office.

She heard her cell beep with a message; it was Booth letting her know that he was outside. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She was aware that she was acting as if she was on a sugar rush but she was so close to having a date with her one true love. It sounded ridiculously clichéd and sappy but it was true. She thought it ironic that as Booth and Brennan, they never seemed to catch a break and as Buffy and Angel, they were just so damn tragic. However, since their memories were returned they seemed to have found a happy medium.

Angie greeted Booth as he entered the lab although she noted he was not really paying any attention to her. Well until she noticed him wearing a smart suit and look of utter devotion that crossed his face a moment later. Angie turned to find out what he was looking at, only find her best friend standing at the top of the stairs.

All of the artist's synapses were firing in happiness. Booth thought that the resulting squeal was loud enough to register in outer space. Bones graced him with a sexy smirk and stole a quick kiss before slipping her hand in with his.

The couple seeing the rapidly converging squints decided that discretion was the better part of valour and decided to make a quick exit.

A/N Next up: The date is arriving. Will it go smoothly? Will their be interruptions and if their was will it be mundane or supernatural? As always, I am grateful to all who have read this story and any reviews.


	5. Dates

They had decided on a perfect place for their date. Sid's was just ideal and to them was a perfect low-key place where they could be themselves.

The owner smiled when he saw them walk through the door and with a big smirk, "About time you two; sit, the corner booth is yours. I'll bring your meal to you."

This was one of the best things about this place, Sid always knew exactly what to bring you, she sat opposite Booth and teased, "Do you think he has any powers? There has to be some explanation as to how he always knows just what to order." She wondered at the strange smile that was gracing his face, "What's got you smiling?"

He just smirked, "Just wondering what people would think about the world renowned forensic anthropologist debating supernatural powers."

Bones narrowed her eyes, "Carry on and I won't make any of my punches any lighter." They had both come to realise that with their upturn in strength they could not spar with other humans until they adjusted. Another thing that Bones had to adjust to was the height differences, before she had been tiny and now she was taller.

The first time Booth and she had sparred afterwards, he had not realised and she landed him on his ass before he realised. Booth just gave her a very self-assured cocky grin, "You can beat me up any time."

She just shook her head in amusement, and loved the amount of innuendo he could create in his mere tone. They continued their meal with quiet banter and many in the restaurant were envious of the electric chemistry between the pair. It would never have been an awkward date as they were simply too comfortable with each other. Sadly, the evening was interrupted by Booth's cell phone going off.

It was with no amount of amusement that they settled the bill with Sid. Booth gave her a run down, "It seems a body has been found across from Washington Memorial, Cullen wants it handled by us. We are meeting Cam at the site."

* * *

The crime scene people all noticed the fact that the crime-fighting duo had rocked up in clothes that could only be described as date clothes. Most of the crime scene technicians shook their heads after all; most had seen the chemistry and only hoped the pair had finally caught a clue.

Cam knew a little more of course, as a hyperactive Angela had clued her in but she could not help but be glad. Cam actually hoped that their would be less sexual tension around the workplace. If she was truthful, she was more interested in the changes in Dr Brennan's character, it was nothing major but everything in life just seemed a little easier for her. Of course she knew the women was a certified genius but had always struggled a little with social interaction with everyone but Seeley.

The technicians could not quite believe the conversation they were overhearing.

They could hear Dr Brennan talking, if, they did not no better they would think was being sarcastic, "You know when you promised me a romantic date this isn't quite what I had in mind."

Booth smirked, "I know how much you love bones."

Bones was giving as good as she got, "Yes but from what I can see this body is fleshy. I don't do skin."

Booth ignored that opening; knowing that when it came to quipping Bones could potentially quip with the best of them, "What we got Cam?"

Cam recovered from all the small shocks she had just received, "Well young male in his thirties, judging by the lividity he has been dead about twelve hours. I can give you a good guess that beheading was the cause of death, as all the other wounds bleed heavily."

Bones looked down at the neck, unusual in this case; while the victim was beheaded, they had not taken the head or at least moved it.

Booth was puzzling through this information, the extra knowledge, which he had gained from his previous memories, was proving useful, "Why use this method. He didn't move the head so as to slow down ID or, take it as a twisted trophy."

Bones listened to Booth's musings but focussed on the wound. She could see a small chip made but a sharp blade running along the C-2 vertebrae, "Well that's something you don't see everyday. Booth, the victim's beheading was done by an old sword and they did take a trophy there is a shaving of the C-2 vertebrae. So what now?"

Booth ran his fingers through his hair, logically they could not do much more until all the witness reports were collected and the results of the initial forensics came back. "We should crash for the evening I'll drive you back."

"Okay."

Both Cam and Booth shot Bones incredulous glares. It was in this moment she had to remind herself that she had to frame her answer in logic, "Well what? We can do no more until all the crime-scene data is finished. Cam needs to do an autopsy and it will take several hours and the bones will need to be prepared by Wendell before I can examine them."

Booth only shook his head in feigned exasperation. After all, he was the only that could see the laughter in her eyes, "Well I won't argue with logic."

"Not true you're usually the first."

Cam watched them walk away, feeling a little like she had stepped through the looking glass. Cam continued to watch them, their behaviour never veered from professional, she could not hear the last comment but whatever it was made Booth laugh. She was stunned it had been along time she'd heard Booth laughing so freely; it only usually occurred around his son.

Next up: Deals with the aftermath of the evening and the start of the investigation.


	6. Life goes on

5: Life goes on

As promised Booth took her back to his place and they crashed because they were both tired. As they were so tired, all they did was stripped down and fell asleep entwined in each other.

Bones woke early the next morning with the sunrise and in hindsight, she should have remembered the lack of her clothes at Booths' apartment. Still she was not be deterred and refused to wear a two-day-walk-of-shame outfit, with that in mind Bones decided to raid Booth's shirts. She finally settled on a choice that suited her, choosing one of his long black shirts. It was win-win she could take her belt, wear it over her black slacks, and keep his smell close. Not that she would ever admit that was one of the reasons for her choice.

She finished dressing and silently wondered into his kitchen, "What's for Breakfast?"

Booth turned around and upon seeing her outfit his higher brain functions ceased for a few moments. Temperance had a decidedly non-Bones like smile gracing her face, a little too innocent she asked, "Everything okay?"

Booth managed to remember his speech centre, "Nice shirt."

She twirled, adding innocently, "You like?"

He shrugged and settled on attempting nonchalance, "Looks better on you than me."

He did not need to add that he was more than okay with her wearing his shirt. As Alpha male statements went, it was probably the best one he could make.

* * *

The scientists were all in the medico-lab; Cam had finished her autopsy and turned the bones over to Wendell. Wendell was tired but had managed to strip the bones and he was almost finished in arranging the bones. He had seen the same thing as Dr Brennan had mentioned about the missing scrap of bone missing from the severed head. He had also noted strange marks along the neck vertebrae almost as if the victim had been subjected to a knife attack.

He heard the voices of Dr Brennan and Agent Booth before he saw them. It seems like Dr Brennan wanted to go back to her apartment to gather a few things. It seemed Booth was valiantly trying to persuade her otherwise but was facing a loosing battle.

She just threw Booth a secret smile before looking at Wendell, "What have we found?"

He stood back and gave an oral report, "Well I've cleaned the bones and have arranged them. There is a scrapping missing of the severed vertebrae. On top of this there is evidence of the victim being attached by a long sharp knife." He pointed to the part of the bone to let her examine the area herself.

She frowned running the possible weaponry through her head. The one thing that her new memories had given her was a fantastic understanding of all the weapons. She knew these marks they were very familiar to her, it struck her in that moment. She looked directly to Booth, "Well someone is running around with a Scottish dirk."

Booth's eyes widened a little at that, but identifying the weapon did tell them a lot, "So we looking for someone who has a deep knowledge of medieval swords and strong enough to use a heavy broadsword."

"That would be my assessment. Sweets will probably have more for you."

She caught Wendell's look of surprise, so did Booth, "Careful you'll have Sweets thinking you like him."

Bones gave a delicate shrug, "His okay for a soft scientist. I'll let you know when we have more information."

Booth nodded, "Okay see you later."

As they were at work, she settled with giving him a warm smile, "See you later Booth."

She allowed herself to watch him leave before turning back to her student, "Come closer Wendell let me show you the difference in the marks."

Wendell listened and absorbed everything that he was being told. After all, he knew that listening to Dr Brennan he would learn more than he could possibly ever learn from anyone else. She diligently explained to Wendell how he could identify the different potential weapons by the marks on the bones. They spent the afternoon diligently examining the bones. It was not until nearly seven in the evening that she was satisfied that they had gathered all the evidence they could from the bones.

She stretched out her muscles, "That will be all until tomorrow Wendell. I'll go let Booth know what we have found out."

She figured she should go find out what the others had found out. She wondered into the main part of the lab, "What have you found out Hodgin's?"

"Well the slash marks and the clothing fibres that they found had chromium metal particles that could not have come from the sword itself as it was too early for this particular alloy."

That was good news it might clue them in to where the victim had been kept before they were murdered. She ran what she already knew through her head, "Run the list and look for abandoned factories, storage place etc and they would need to be far away from normal human dwellings."

"Okay. I'll let Booth and you know the minute I come back with something solid."

"I know see you I the morning Hodgin's."

* * *

Brennan walked into the FBI offices that were almost empty because it was so late. She hah no doubt that Booth was still in his office. She did not have to knock before he registered her presence just like as of old.

"What you got for me because normal leads are not very useful."

"Hodgin's had identified some unusual particles and is compiling a list of likely locations."

Booth let out a breath, some days he really loved science not that he would ever say that aloud. He noticed that his partner was fidgeting; as a slayer, she would have energy to burn and not necessarily many outlets. In fairness, he was not much better; he could not spar against human opponents until he got use to his new strengths. He had a playful smile, "Fancy a spar? The gym would be empty this late."

"What does winner get?" She coyly asked.

Now he had an openly flirtatious smile, "We'll work something out."

Temperance recognised that smile, "Well do not expect me to go easy on you."

"Where's the fun in that?"

She would not let him have the last word her voice all innuendo, "Don't worry I won't let you get too hurt. Then it really will be no fun."

They started the same way they did all those years ago in Sunnydale. The Tai-chi moves never forgotten were being completed with an unnatural grace. The moves were perfect and they showed they were still in-sync now despite their different lives they moved smoothly from one form to another. Once they felt the warmed up, Bones gave him a fiendish grin, "Shall we dance?"

They definitely danced; Booth could now remember older martial art forms. He was glad that they had done this late at night or they would have definitely drawn a crowd.

Bones was a tricky opponent, especially; as she never stuck to one form, in fact, after a minute, she started to continually switch forms. It made sure that Booth could never settle and had to pay attention.

They were so focussed on their spar that they did not notice they did have one spectator who watching through the gym window. Director Cullen had caught the light in the gym as he left his office. The deadly grace on show by the two sparing partners was simply amazing. In a strange way it was a good thing to watch, the partners had to trust each other implicitly to spar at this level. Not only that, it was clear that neither was giving an inch to the other no matter there personal feelings were. He watched for a few moments more before allowing them some privacy. Cullen could almost feel sorry for the criminals that crossed their paths, well until he remembered that they chased murderers and it was only fair that they face justice.


	7. trouble with

A/N I am back! My apologies for the terrible posting times but I needed to focus on graduating. I have now completed my degree and therefore hope that I can update more regularly. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed previous chapters. This chapter is for you!

Bones was sitting in her office examining the X-Rays she had taken of the victim, hoping to catch something she had previously missed. It was becoming clear though that the thorough examination from yesterday was all that was going to be yielded from the body.

Booth was standing at the office door holding a club sandwich, "I got you lunch."

She did not really need an excuse to see him but bringing lunch was always a plus in her book. They were enjoying a quiet lunch discussing a new training regime. They had both found that since their abilities were unbounded they were becoming more restless and sparring was a good way to burn some of the extra energy.

Hearing a knock at the door she looked up to see Hodgin's standing there, grinning broadly holding a Scottish dirk. Booth looking a little worried took it off him, resisting the urge to give it a little flourish.

Booth seeing the mischievous twinkle in his partners could tell that she was aware of his desire. It was especially annoying because as an anthropologist; one with a knowledge of arcane weaponry she could do it without raising too many eyebrows.

"What you got for us Hodgins?" Booth asked, wiping his chin of sauce.

"Our killer was using a rare antique sword like this one."

Bones raised an eyebrow, "How rare?"

"I know of three in the area. This one, which was in the collection, one which is in Sotheby's vault and one is in a private owner's collection."

Booth was more alert now, as Hodgin's continued, "Well I gave the information to your colleagues and they should have a name for you."

Booth smirked and willingly indulged the scientist, "Your King of the Lab."

The title was only honouree but Wendell, Zach and Hodgins enjoyed actively competing for the title. Bones had waited until all the others had left, "I could never say this outside these walls but there is a supernatural connection. Not legitimate but people who want to dabble would make the mistake."

Booth looked curiously, "How do you figure?"

"The sword, the particles and the marks Cam found in the autopsy point to a sloppy ritual."

Booth raised an eyebrow at that, "Do you think it is what we were warned about?"

Bones shrugged, "Nope, I recognised the ritual from something Giles had talked about. The ritual is there but if they've done what I would expect then it wouldn't raise a demon."

Booth took the book and started to read it; if anyone had walked into the office he would have had a little to explain as it was in Dark Latin. From his brief glance of the ritual, he agreed with her assessment. Their lunch was interrupted by an excited Sweets, Booth rolled his eyes, "Will we get to eat one meal without being interrupted?"

She gave a delicate shrug, "It doesn't appear the odds are favourable."

Sweets barrelled on unconcerned, "I have your profile. He is a young man, late twenties-early thirties, educated but can't quite hold down a job. He is looking for ways to gain control and he'd be willing to try unconventional methods to achieve it."

Booth shared an amused look with his partner. He was honest enough to admit that every now and then again he enjoyed baiting the psychiatrist, "Like devil worship."

Sweets nodded, a little surprised, "Yes well obviously it will not work but he will have knowledge of the occult."

Temperance was desperately trying to keep an innocent face, after all, she should not enjoy teasing, "He's done more than that, I've found the supposed ritual."

It was a little odd for Booth and Bones, in their jobs they would have to be objective even though they knew it existed. Sweets must have picked up something in her tone, "Do you accept the Supernatural Dr Brennan?"

She was careful to frame her answer in a scientific answer, "As a scientist I have no proof and therefore I can neither accept nor reject it. However anthropologically, tales of the supernatural cross many cultures and the majority of tales have some basis in reality."

It was clear that the rational argument had struck a chord with the psychiatrist; he looked at the book, "Is this Latin? It's unfamiliar."

"A variant, scholars know it as Dark Latin."

Sweets left looking a little dazed not sure what confused him more. Booth left a minute later, reluctant but he knew he had to back to the office to work on the case.

Temperance was left in her office alone; she looked closely at the weapon. It was old and well made, as gave it an experimental twirl she could feel it was beautifully balanced. It was too bad that it was so heavy it was not as if she could use it without raising a few eyebrows.

* * *

She examined it closely and made notes on anything useful; reluctantly she left to return it to the collection.

Her intention had been simply to go up to the collection and return the sword to its missing plinth. There was just the small matter psycho standing in front of it demanding the sword. The guards would have maybe dismissed the threat, however, the average looking man had taken a woman hostage; threatening her life with a long sharp blade.

Bones took stock of the situation, ensuring that she kept the weapon out of sight. Secondly, Bones dialled Booth's number on her cell but leave it in her pocket so he could hear the conversation.

She had no real way of hiding the sword, so she stood behind the column knowing that for the moment that it would obscure the weapon. It was becoming clear that someone needed to take control of the situation, the man was becoming more desperate. The blade was close to nicking the woman's throat, "I need the sword, it won't work without it."

Bones rolled her eyes; it was bad enough that he was a murdering psycho but to be a whining, murdering psycho was just plain unbecoming. Remembering to keep the blade hidden she stepped forward and hoped Booth would not yell too much, "What seems to be the problem?"


	8. psycho baiting

**Authors Note: Happy 4th of July to all the readers across the pond!**

Booth was in the SUV heading back to the office when his cell rang. He was a little confused when he heard the desperate male voice and not his partners.

It quickly became clear what was wrong; the male voice was demanding a sword. If he were still a gambling man then he would have laid odds on this guy being their murderer. Sure enough his radio, gave an update of a hostage situation. He quickly responded and took the call.

He wondered how the hell this one was going to play out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brennan was running through a million possible scenarios in her head. She understood the best thing to do was to bait her opponent into letting his hostage go. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, "What seems to the problem?"

The man was distinctly average looking; however, the wild look in his eyes showed her how desperate he was. He did not relinquish the sword, "I need the sword and it is missing."

She was glad she had rested the sword out of sight for the moment, remembering to keep her voice level, "I am Dr Temperance Brennan. Why don't we come to some sort of agreement?"

This was a delicate situation but at the very least, she needed to engage him in conversation. Crazy man as he was now silently dubbed in her head shook his head, "You're the bone lady. I want you to find someone who'll get me the sword."

She had to bite back the retort on her tongue; it was certainly more slayer than well-respected scientist. She asked, careful to keep her tone respectful, "What sword do you need? "

The man gave her a look as if to say are you stupid, "The sword that should be here."

"I understand. I asked why you want the sword."

He still was holding the frightened woman tightly, "I need it to complete the invocation."

Booth had bustled his way threw the security and panicked crowds. He was thankful that apart from Bones and the odd guard the others had been cleared and kept away.

His gun was levelled, calmly at the unsub. He could take the shot but currently it was a risky shot; there was a high chance of the hostage being injured.

Brennan understood the problem and knew the only real thing she could do was bait the man.

"So you want the sword for what ritual?"

The man did not fully seem to comprehend the situation, as he puffed out of his chest and explained, "It's to bring me great wealth and power."

Booth muttered something under his breath at 'lack of originality'. She would have smiled but she did not want to risk upsetting the already unbalanced individual.

She pretended to be ignorant of the ritual, "You already have a sword, a scimitar by my estimation."

The man was very arrogant, "Yes but it needs a specific sword."

She raised one eyebrow and cocked her head to the side as if contemplating a great puzzle, "Do you know how to use a sword?"

The man sneered, "Well enough to remove the man's head."

Booth did not twitch but his case was virtually made now he had an oral confession. Bones stepped forward, sword in hand, this was now the trickiest aspect. She had to bait her opponent without him harming the hostage.

She held the sword as if it was overly heavy, "Is this the sword?"

Given the way the man's eyes lit up, she would have said yes, "That is the one."

Her stance turned a fraction more aggressive, "Let the woman go and you can have it."

It turned out the man was not totally stupid, his disbelief evident, "Just like that, you'll hand it over."

Bones was now in her element and rather than puns, she used logic to unbalance him, "Sure if you can take it off me. You can have it and you may have a fighting chance. Of course, you harm your hostage my partner will shut you between the eyes before you can blink."

The man was seemingly weighing his options, it was noticeable by the way he lessened his grip on his hostage. He was trying bravado but everyone in the room could tell it was false bravado, "He's that good a shot."

She almost bounced on her feet, as calmly told him, "Army ranger sniper, he doesn't miss. So are you coming to get this sword or not?"

The mocking was right on the mark. He tossed the woman a side, who was promptly moved by a security guard. The crazed man charged without thinking at Brennan. Booth trusted his partner; she easily blocked the berserk charge. She brought the sword up deftly to block the charge. She countered by flicking her wrist and causing the crazed man to stumble backwards. She did not let him recover and quickly spun around executing a perfect roundhouse kick.

Booth watched, proudly as she subdued the killer, making sure he didn't move beneath her boot. He moved upwards covering his partner with his weapon, "Don't move you are under arrest on suspicion of murder and attempted murder."

He continued the Miranda as he easily picked up the struggling offender, a little smirk, "Nice sword darling."

Bones agreed, "It is shiny."

This startled the security guards, they could have sworn they heard the the scientist crack a joke. Booth sighed; acting put upon, "Well I'm going to be late home."

Bones looked a little miffed, "Yes well, don't wait up. I'll settle things here and I should imagine I will have to placate some fears."

Booth smiled, the last statement showed that while many thing were changing some things remained the same. He was concerned though, the powers had warned there was a supernatural threat coming and while there was, a small link to the supernatural. This certainly was not enough for the powers to have unleashed their memories. Whatever coming was something bigger.

It did leave two unsettling questions. Firstly, what was the threat? Secondly, were they ready to face the threat?


	9. something weird this way comes

**Authors note: As always thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Something weird this way comes**

It had been six moths since the weird case that was supernatural but at the same time not. The case was finally over after the perp had been sentenced last week. Even so, the couple still couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming. They had stepped up their training sessions and even tried to find some time to research. However, it is difficult to train against a foe they do not know.

On a happier note, their personal relationship had gone from strength to strength. As a couple, they were universally envied. They were seen as a couple who had it all. Rebecca soon learned not to use Parker as a bargaining chip. Rebecca had made the mistake of trying to change the access rules. Bones was not having it. She placed a call to her very expensive attorney the minute she heard. Having been contacted by such a prestigious law firm Rebecca and Booth had managed to hammer out a concrete fair custody arrangement.

On top of this, it had been months since anyone looked strangely if she chose to crack a joke or make a pun. Although, she would fondly remember the first time she had made such a crack. The room had fallen silent; she could have heard a pin drop. Booth whose eyes reflected mirth had pretended to be ignorant of the fuss. He quickly came up with a reason for them to exit the room so they could laugh. For the most part, people credited the thaw in her personality down to her relationship with Booth.

This is what made the entire problem strange. By all accounts, they should be ecstatic and they were happy at home and at work. They couldn't shake the feeling that regarding the supernatural, they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. The couple were concerned about the potential supernatural threat hanging over their heads but they were determined to get on with their lives.

* * *

Booth was waiting for Bones to finish getting ready. They were being forced to attend the FBI charity evening. Before, he had always managed to escape this evening but since he had started seeing Bones not so much.

He was waiting as patiently as he could but Tempe had refused to give him any clues about her outfit. His impatient retort died on his tongue upon seeing said outfit. Bones was standing there, wearing a strapless scarlet gown, which tapered into a knot at her waist. Her make - up was barely there as the gown made the biggest statement. Her hair was up off her face, held back by two ornate chopsticks. Booth smirked he knew that in a pinch they could function as a weapon for Brennan.

Having recovered his power of speech, he held his hand out in an overly extravagant manor, "Shall we my lady?"

Bones laughed and he was pleased to see it reach her eyes. She linked her arm with his, "Why yes good sir. Lead on."

Bones was always photographed at these events. The paparazzi enjoyed taking photos of the couple. The Press had been intrigued by what they saw as the real life romance between 'Andy' and 'Kathy'.

The evening was okay and fairly standard for the most part. Booth enjoyed dancing with Brennan. He was man enough that he admitted he enjoyed the events where they could dance. He was also proud of the fact that he had stopped punching out guys who made smutty comments about Bones. In fairness, Brennan had kneed the last guy who had made such a comment in the balls. The best part about it, the agent had been stupid enough to make his overly lecherous comments in the middle of the FBI offices. The comments had been so crude that they had chalked up Bones response as mere self-defence, rather than court a potentially damaging harassment suit.

The major weirdness of the nights was the large number of the crowd who appeared drunk. The crowning moment of the evening was when a Deputy Director of another division accosted them. The Director appeared dazed and waltzed up to him, "Have you seen her beauty?"

Booth looked quizzically at his partner but she looked just as clueless. Booth was not sure how to respond but not wanting to make a big deal of it. Booth made a joke as he pulled Bones tightly to him, "I have all the beauty I need right here."

The man did not seem to like this answer but walked off, still muttering. Booth quirked one eyebrow, confused, "What was that?"

Bones shrugged delicately, "I don't know. Still the night is young and you have all this beauty here that you can handle."

Booth's thoughts about the weirdness disappeared, his thoughts being replaced by carnal ones. They seemed to be on the same wavelength, as she grabbed his hand. She skilfully guided him to the exit and delighted in torturing him with her roving hands on the journey back to their place.

Booth ensured that he returned the favour once they reached the bedroom. He received no complaints.

The next morning, she woke up in her favourite place. She had awoken wrapped up in Booth's arms but she frowned seeing how dark it was. It was nearly seven in the morning it shouldn't have been this dark. Bones mentally shrugged assuming that the simplest explanation of a storm front moving in was correct. She looked back at the bed, smiling softly at Booth's rumpled form. It was at times like this she wished she had her partners or Angela's talent to draw. She stretched and wanted to surprise Booth. She figured the saying about food being the best way to a man's heart was true. Booth would have to settle with breakfast.

Booth woke, as the smell of eggs wafted into the bedroom. Booth slipped some boxers on, wandered into the kitchen, and watched fondly. Bones stood there looking perfect in his favourite black shirt. She swayed gently to the music that was playing quietly from the radio.

"It's too bad I was going to treat you to breakfast in bed."

Booth shrugged, "its okay the view is better." He was curious why it was so dark, "Is there a storm?"

Tempe pivoted around to face him, "Nope. Make yourself useful and start some juice."

Booth gave her a mock salute and chaste kiss, "Will do ma'am."

She laughed softly, swatted him on his butt. She turned on the TV, the news. The news was complete drivel. She laughed softly; she had always doubted the intelligence of the news anchorwoman. Today, she was droning on about a 'Jasmine'. This Jasmine, who Bones assumed was some sort of a guru, apparently had a plan to lead the people to enlightenment.

Booth slipped out of the bedroom having gotten ready for work. "What is this crap?"

Bones wrinkled her nose, "Weird."

"Oh yeah."

She nodded emphatically, "It's like last night. CNN is droning on about enlightenment and someone called Jasmine."

Booth frowned; the whole evening had been a little weird. "Freaky but we need to get to work."

Bones agreed and went to change for work.

* * *

They knew something was definitely wrong when they reached the Jeffersonian. Booth was accompanying Bones to the Medico-Lab because he needed some paperwork from Cam.

They walked through security and the guards were clearly suffering from the same thing as the others. He realised that everyone seemed particularly spaced out, just like the night before. Last night, the behaviour could be explained a way by over-flowing alcohol. Today though, there was no excuse as there was no charity dinner.

Sharing a look of alarm, the pair started walking quickly towards the medico-lab.

Upon arriving, they saw that their friends were similarly affected. Cam looked up, a sense of contentment emanating from her, "Isn't she beautiful?"

Booth and Bones were starring at the screen. They were obviously seeing something very different from everyone else. They would use many words to describe the creature in front of them but beautiful was not one of them.

This was most definitely, the reason the powers unleashed their powers. Now they just needed to figure out how to kill it.


	10. on the yellow brick road

Booth and Bones were a little freaked by their friend's behaviour. It wasn't just their friends; everyone around them was acting as if they were on a chemical high. Booth was freaked by the fact that Hodgins made no mention of a conspiracy. On top of that, Hodgins was widely smiling at everyone. If Booth wasn't already, sure that something was up; this would have been the wake up call. Hodgins acting calmly and rationally with no hint of conspiracy talk was most disconcerting.

Temperance spoke softly, tentatively, as if she was walking on eggshells, "Yeah Jasmine is great."

She figured it was best not to upset the crazies.

Booth had been staring at the screen in silent horror. He was just glad that it was not showing on his face. He shook off his shock, "I'll just walk you to your office."

Bones carefully shut her office door. Booth was clearly alarmed as she was, "What was that?"

Bones shrugged, "No idea. It is not a demon I've ever run across. Plus, I've never heard of one that can cause mass hallucinations."

Booth snorted, "That's an understatement."

Bones was becoming angrier as the Slayer part of her slid to the fore, "More importantly, how do I kill it?"

It was Booth's turn to sigh, "We need to find out what type of demon it is. Also, we need to find out how far the good vibes have spread."

Bones shook her head; one thing that had remained constant between the universes was music, including the Monkies. For Bones, the best thing this universe, apart from finally getting a chance to be with Booth is that she had gained several inches of height. Oh, she had also gained and a father, who cared about her even if he was misguided.

She looked at the papers online and stared in disbelief as she read the headlines. The headlines spoke of countries that had traditionally been considered aggressive signing peace treaties. It seemed that North Korea wanted to come in from the cold, internationally speaking. To Bones these were all sure signs of the apocalypse in her book.

Booth who was reading behind her shoulder was just as thunderstruck, "Safe to say that it is widespread."

"Oh yeah. Still doesn't answer the question: How do I kill it?"

Booth thought about it, "We need to see if any other demons have snuck through."

Bones agreed; she couldn't help but pout as a thought struck her, "God who'd have ever thought I'd miss Willie."

Booths snickered; his girlfriend had always relished getting answers from the slimy bartender. He asked the most important question. "So what do we do?"

She leant forward wanting a hug from her lover. All the events had thrown her off balance; she relaxed as Booth's arms closed around her. She allowed herself to take some comfort from Booth, "We go about our day pretending that we have 'seen the light'. Then we find a way to kill the bitch."

It was a good plan and as Booth did not have a better suggestion, he did just that.

* * *

For Booth, today was turning out to be a truly freaky day. Even counting his memories of the supernatural, he could not ever recall such a strange day. It was strange that everyone was going around acting as if they were on happy pills. However, when he reached the office there were a line of perps already to confess to their crimes. He rolled up his sleeves and wondered just how many cases would be solved today.

The last perp wasn't just willing to confess to his own crimes, he was willing to roll on his buddies. Better still, he gave Booth the location of his buddies. When Booth followed up on the tip, he found not only his suspect but also an active crack house. A Judge was very amenable to giving Booth his warrant, as soon as, Booth mentioned how great Jasmine was.

Booth thought it best to co-ordinate with uniform to help him clear and book all the suspects from the crack house. Having cleared the crack den, he searched the house further. He was not sure why but his senses kept telling him there was something else there. He found the answer in the form of a relatively harmless demon that was quivering behind a door in the far corner of the derelict house.

Booth started to question the hysterical demon. In between hysterical sobs, Booth found out that Jasmine was actually from this demon's home dimension. The scared demon told Booth how he'd been so scared of Jasmine, that he'd figured his best option was to escape his home dimension. Only, much to his horror, he found that Jasmine had also escaped from his dimension.

Booth was frustrated, he shouted trying to focus the hysterical demon, "Look I'm sorry but I want to know how I kill it?"

The demon looked up at him quizzically, "I don't understand."

Booth tried to remain calm; after all, there were no ice-cream vans to shoot. "Forget it you're coming with me." He was just grateful that the demon could pass for human.

* * *

He deftly guided the demon towards his girlfriend's office. She looked up from the ancient text she was reading. His guest clearly didn't amuse her, "who's your friend?"

Booth smirked, "I have a lead but we may need to go to Oz to find it."

She wondered if she'd heard him correctly, "You want to say that again."

Booth knew better than to not say anything; Bones was a scientist she needed empirical evidence. "It seems the best way to kill our demon is to say her real name."

Her look asked him if he was serious, he held his hands up in surrender, "I've already asked him if he's read rumpelstiltskin."

She knew that sometimes you just had to go along for the ride, no matter how crazy it seemed. All jokes aside, she was well aware that real names held power and a lot of it. She just prayed that whatever journey they went on, they gained the name of this demon. As a plan B, she figured she'd remove the demons head from its shoulder. In her experience, it was a good back up plan. After all, very little could survive, if it was missing its head.


End file.
